


Call Me

by alexacobblepot



Series: Bittersweet Seranades [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, dildo, gobblepot, very dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexacobblepot/pseuds/alexacobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Call me on the line<br/>Call me, call me any time<br/>Call me </p><p>Jim can't sleep. And he's drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me

**Author's Note:**

> Song Credit: Call Me -- Blondie
> 
> Finally Gobblepot! Well, kinda...
> 
> Set a few nights after Revolution. Jim's dirty talk though.

Jim found himself in his apartment once more. Another night, another excuse to not go to Lee's. After that kiss with Osvalda the other day, he could not stop thinking about her. The touch...the way she pressed against him. The way she kissed him back. Hell, that was kiss number two. He poured himself another shot of whiskey and downed it just as quickly as the others.

Since the first kiss, he had not been able to be in bed with his girlfriend. Especially not after she said she saw something in him that scared her. With Osvalda, he did not feel like a monster. He was not the respected detective while with Penguin. And she was not the Queen of Gotham. They were just two people. None of it mattered.

He put the empty whiskey bottle down and got up, swaying slightly. Blue eyes closed as he took a breath. Jim shook his head softly as he opened them again and walked to his bedroom, stripping and getting into bed. He looked up at the ceiling, unable to close his eyes.

He tried to sleep, but found himself tossing and turning. Finally he reached over for his phone. He scrolled through his contacts, skipping Lee and immediately finding Osvalda's number. He hesitated for a second , knowing he should just put the phone down and go to bed, before hitting the call button. And then he listened to it ring. And ring. Until finally.

"James...." The familiar jittery, upbeat voice made him smile for the first time in days.

"Penguin." His reply was curt. He knew he should not be calling her, especially not at this hour, but he found himself needing her.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"What are you wearing?"

"Why do you want to know what I'm wearing?"

Jim groaned in annoyance. "Just tell me..." His voice was thick with anger, lust and the whiskey he had drank.

A shiver ran down Osvalda's spine at the tone. "Bra and panties. I'm in bed."

Jim licked his lip. "Take them off."

Osvalda gasped softly but she unhooked her bra and let it drop off. Then she slid down her panties and kicked them off. "They're off."

Jim moaned softly at the thought of Osvalda naked on the bed. "Good girl...fuck...I wish I was there..."

She laughed again. A smirk came across her face. Jim sounded so wrecked already. "You're here, James..."

"I nip along your neck slowly, biting it..." His hand moved down his chest and abs to his half-erect length. "My hand moves, rubbing along your nipples, teasing them. My mouth soon follows."

Osvalda's hand found its way to her breasts, gently tweaking her nipples. The action had her moaning into the phone and arching. "Oh God...James...."

The moan went straight to his groin and his cock twitched to full hardness. His hand grasped it firmly as he started to stroke himself slowly. "Like that? Me nipping and sucking your tits."

She moaned again, back arching. "Yes...oh God...yes..." Her nipples hardened as her core got slick with heat. She could already feel herself getting wet.

Jim stroked himself firmly yet slowly. The sound of Osvalda moaning for him was more than enough to set him off. "I move lower...kissing and nipping down your body..." His voice had deepened with lust as he spoke. "I pause just above your pussy..."

A soft intake of air as Osvalda's fingers traced down her body as Jim spoke. She stopped right above her wet core. "Please...James..." She spread her legs a bit wider. Her voice was coming in shaky breaths.

"Fuck...love hearing you beg like a good girl." He arched into his hand, thrusting slowly into it. "I move down, lick over your clit."

A finger brushed over her clit and Osvalda felt like she had been shocked. She arched and shuddered. "Oh God...James....yes...do it agan..."

"I lick again...slow, teasing. You feel so good under me...moaning and begging like a slut..."

Osvalda's eyes slid closed as she rubbed along her clit, teasing herself. His words had her moaning again. "Please...don't stop..."

"You like it when I call you a slut?"

"Y-yes..."

"Fuck..." Jim moaned as he started stroking himself faster, still careful not to let the call end too soon. "I move lower, licking you, spreading your legs so I can move between them, licking and nipping..."

Osvalda's hand moved lower, rubbing and teasing herself. She gasped, body trembling and tensing as she felt her juices drip over her fingers. "Ahh...Jim...I'm so wet I'm dripping."

"Such a good bitch..." That side of Jim had been awakened. It was a side of him that he had never been able to release around Barbara or Lee. A side of him that was primal, a monster. "Spread open for me...so wet and needy, moaning like a whore."

She gasped and moaned, her fingers teasing along her entrance before she pushed one into her wet, slick pussy. "Oh God...James..." Her back arched off the bed.

"Yeah, touch yourself for me..." Jim had to stop stroking himself for a moment, to prevent himself from coming right then and there. "I slowly push a finger into you...fuck, you're so tight...and I eat you out as I finger you with two fingers, tongue working you open. You're so wet for me..."

A second finger worked its way into her tight pussy as she fucked herself on her fingers. She moaned and arched. "Feels so good...stretching me...fuck...James..." Her voice was higher now as she gasped out the words. She sounded so used already.

"You have me so hard right now..." He continued to stroke himself, slow and lazy. "I prep you with my tongue and fingers, moving to lick and suck at your clit. You're soaked for me now as I have you spread open, for my pleasure." He imagined her laying on the bed under him, the ways he would work her body to orgasm before he even fucked her.

Her thumb moved to rub along her clit in a circle as Jim talked. Her fingers worked in and out as she touched herself for him. And then she felt liquid cascading over her fingers as her back tensed and she let out a scream of pleasure as she came for him. Her body trembled as her sensitivity heightened from her orgasm. Osvalda moaned softly, panting as she finished squirting. Her pussy throbbed as she moaned and bucked.

"Did you come for me?"

"I squirted all over your fingers...your tongue...oh God, James...please...need more..."

Jim started stroking himself a bit faster. "Good whore...I remove my fingers and move over you after you squirt for me...I stroke myself." He rubbed a thumb over the head slowly, groaning. "Fuck, Osvalda...do you have a dildo?"

"Y-yes..."

"Get it."

Osvalda grabbed the dildo from her night stand. It was a 9-inch pink dildo and thick. She rubbed it over her clit slowly, moaning as she lubed it with her own juices. "Got it." She gave him a breathless laugh.

"I move over you, slowly pushing into you." His grip on his length tightened. "Fuck...you clench around me as I push in, before I finally pull out then thrust into you."

Osvalda pushed the dildo into herself slowly before pulling it out and pushing it in all the way. She cried out Jim's name as her toes curled. "Oh God!" The pleasure was beyond words. She imagined Jim on top of her, fucking her.

Jim moaned as he started to stroke himself again, picking up the pace. "Fuck yeah...take it like a good whore..."

Osvalda's hips bucked as she moved on the dildo, fucking herself. "James..." She imagined him moving in and out of her roughly. "More..."

"More?" He arched slightly into his hand as he stroked his thick length. His body twitched slightly from the pleasure. "Such a slut for my cock, Osvalda. I thrust into you harder, faster...deeper." He stroked himself harder. "I'm gonna come."

The Queen of Gotham arched and shuddered a bit as she fucked herself on the dildo harder and pushed it deeper. She clenched around it as she reached another orgasm. She was moaning for Jim, unable to take more. "Please..."

"Did you come for me again? All over my cock like the slut you are?" Jim growled as he kept stroking, hand moving faster. He was so close.

"Yes...James...I can't take much more..." She was over-stimulated. Pleasure was turning into pain as she slowly pulled the dildo out and rocked against it, whimpering at the way it rubbed against her over-sensitive clit.

And that was the end of it. Jim came with a moan of Osvalda's name. He groaned as his back arched off the bed and then slowly lowered again, tensing from the force of his orgasm. He lay panting into the phone as everything washed over him -- the orgasm, the drunken haze, the sleep deprivation. "Penguin?" His tone was hoarse.

"Y-yes, James?" Her giggle sounded wrecked.

"I have a lead on Galavan. I'll see you tomorrow."

Osvalda put the dildo on the night stand and collapsed back onto the bed. Her body was still buzzing from the two orgasms. "Okay, Jim. And actually get some sleep tonight. You need it, my friend." With that, she hung up. 

And Jim fell asleep within minutes. For the first time in weeks.


End file.
